Abrasa Mi Oscuridad
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...Si tu no le das valor a tu vida, ¿porque he de darselo yo?... (One-Shot)


Abrasa mi Oscuridad

…

…

…

6 de diciembre 2011 Buenos Aires Argentina…

En un tejado de una ciudad de Argentina estaba una chica de cabellos naranjas, la chica estaba en el borde de aquel edificio de 15 pisos, los pensamientos de "lo hago y no lo hago" eran lo que decidiría si ella viviera o no, más que un plan suicida era "según ella" su escapatoria a todos sus problemas…estaba con un chico en aquella noche de 6 de diciembre el chico de cabellos verdes estaba por conforme con esa idea…

-entonces, ¿esta es tu solución a todos tus problemas?- dijo el chico a la chica como si esa conversación ya fuera algo cotidiano…

-sí, no puedo hacer más- la chica decía eso mientras veía el vacío que le esperaba al final de aquel salto…

-no salgas con eso, siempre dices lo mismo- el chico decía esto en tono altanero a su compañera…

-¿acaso no entiendes que estoy bajo mucha presión?- dijo la chica devolviéndole el mismo tono a su compañero…

-sabes estos últimos años que hemos estado juntos me has demostrado que tu actitud siempre es así, pasa algo malo entonces tengo que venir a bajarte del piso 15 de algún edificio, o de algún otro intento de suicidio que te inventas, mira tienes 21 años, pero pareces de 15, queriéndote matar a cada dos segundo que alguien te llama gorda- el chico dijo esto con un tomo entre rabia y burla…

-esto es peor que un simple apodo- decía la chica con un tono más bajo…

-¿si? ¿Ahora que paso esta vez?- dijo el chico de cabellos verdes de brazos cruzados…

-me di cuenta que mi vida es una simple hoja en calle, que alguien se lleva solo con pasar por su lado-

-ah, ahora esa es tu razón de suicidio, mira te lo digo hoy y siempre estoy cansado, agotado de tus berrinches, soy tu novio y sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero este comportamiento de verdad un día va a acabar contigo, debes dejar de llorar y caminar derecho, ya no eres una niña- el chico dijo esto sin dar un paso hacia su compañera como si no tuviera la intención de intervenir en su acción…

-Ace, tú no me entiendes- la chica dijo esto con sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas…

-ah, ¿Qué no te entiendo?, más bien tu no me entiendes, tengo una novia que quiere matarse a toda hora, creo que debería ser yo quien quisiera matarse ahora mismo- el chico dijo esto ya en un tono burlón…

-Ace…- la chica se le estaban agotando las palabras…

-¿sabes qué?, esto a mí, ya no me interesa mira, me enamore de ti porque eras una persona muy alegre y feliz pero te volviste emo, si emo no encuentro otra palabra para describirte eso es te volviste emo, y no puedo seguir apegado a ti, esta relación esta también acabando conmigo- el chico dijo dirigiéndose hacia el interior del edificio…

-Ace, solo te pido, Abrasa mi oscuridad, eso es lo único que me mantiene viva- la chica dijo esto aun viendo hacia el vació que le esperaba si ella decidía lanzarse por ahí…

-lo siento mira, pero no aprendí a amar la espina para aceptar tus rosas- el chico dijo esto dando un último vistazo hacia su compañera la cual estaba allí aun viendo hacia el pintoresco paisaje cubierto por la luz de ceda de la luna…

-Ace, yo…- la chica quiso girar para ver a su compañero y arrepentirse de pensar en quitarse la vida, pero en un movimiento en falso su pie resbalo y la muerte la arrastro de su suéter blanco hacia lo que parecía su fin, el chico no hizo nada solo bajo hacia el edificio tranquilamente…

Mientras las chica caía su vida paso frente a sus ojos, vio los recuerdos de un primer te amo, de su experiencia de amor con su compañero de cabellos verdes, y cuando sintió cerca el frio del asfalto su mente volvió en si…un colchón de aire industrial había parado su caída y había frenado de golpe su muerte dramática, la chica solo no se movió de esa cama de aire, pensaba que era un milagro o simplemente una ilusión, pasaron los minutos y el chico de cabellos verdes salió por la puerta principal del edificio hacia donde estaba su compañera solo se acercó y le dedico unas palabras antes de marcharse…

-como te dije, no puedo abrasar tu oscuridad, porque me lastima, te quiero fuera de la casa mañana, y créeme a la próxima no abra un colchón de aire, sino el dolor de una caída dura y realista contra el frio asfalto, adiós mira-

el chico dijo esto abandonando a su compañera en ese colchón donde estaba ilesa…la chica no hizo más sino pensar en que sus actos la llevarían a una muerte y que su único amor ya no estaría para salvarla…el chico de cabellos verdes siguió su vida y vive solo en la ciudad de Santiago de chile…la chica de cabellos naranjas, jamás se supo de ella, porque como su compañero la había previsto el no estaría allí para detener su próxima caída, Mira Clay falleció el 20 de febrero de 2012 en su exitoso intento de suicidio en la ciudad de San Luis con un arma de fuego, en su entierro no hubo curiosos no hubo preguntas, nadie lloro, solo un chico de cabellos verdes quien estaba allí fue el responsable de todos los trámites para su entierro, y su única palabra que menciono en honor a su fallecida ex compañera fueron:

-en la vida no hay principio ni fin, solo "hechos"- dicho esto el chico abandono el cementerio y volvió a su vida normal…no hubieron más visitas a su tumba y el chico solo siguió y se convirtió en un ciudadano normal de aquella gran sociedad…

FIN.

…

…

…

Gracias a todos mis lectores yo soy Ljuan Funny Wara como siempre en deuda con ustedes por preferirme…

Créditos…

SoundTrack de la historia…

if today was your last day – Nickelback

Dancing with the Devil – Krewella

Alive – Krewella

…

Trama Original De producción. Ljuan Funny Wara…

Gracias.


End file.
